Path The Wind Chooses
by nightwind83
Summary: One who inherits their chains can not be truly free without finding peace within them self. Ones who had their history stolen will find the means to obtained their freedom from the ashes of the past, there breath of freedom causing a storm.,,,,hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own naruto nor am I making any money off this**

Path The Wind Chooses

 _Pure souls. In my lifetime I have been fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, to know 4 beings that have souls that could be described as such._

 _One of the most famous of these souls is Orochimaru of the legendary Sannin. His soul none would question is a soul of pure malice, a soul that poisons others and devours all it can._

 _But for every evil there seems to be a counter born in this would I have known none that fits this description better than Hyuga Hinata. Her kind and gentle soul is one that adds to life by simply being. As long as I had the privilege to know her, she as seemed to have a way to easy any sorrow and pain you felt._

 _The most legendary of any type of soul you could encounter is without a doubt Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest of the bijuu. The Kyuubi's soul is without a doubt a soul bent on destruction and death. One could even call it a soul of a destruction god. By its own words, it is a soul that lives for the kill._

 _The last soul has been my greatest of pleasure to know. It is the soul of Uzumaki Naruto, whom I have considered my brother for as long as I could remember. He along with my grandfather are the reasons that I sought the position of Hokage. Niisan's soul is one that protects others even from their own pain. Is a soul of a true shinobi one that without hesitation sacrifices itself to protect others. A soul of a guardian and a true hero._

 _It is with the purity of these souls in mind and the desire for the lessons of history to not be forgotten that I write this. I have tried to write the following with as accurately as I could from the record and stories I have gathered over the years. In the hopes that I could portray the good and the evil of history without either being forgotten. So that the ones to come can strengthen their will of fire from the greatest of the past._

 _– Sarutobi, The Fire Storm, Konohamaru_


	2. Chapter 2

**_disclaimer_** ** _\- i dont own Naruto if i did while..._**

 _Things are not always what they seem, but then again sometimes they are_ _. –Unknown_

 _about 18 years before new calendar, mid-September._

In the middle of a forest, in a spot that few ever come to, stood a woman with flame red hair half way down her back. She stood there staring at the river that her feet were in. the two AMBU assigned to protect her just watched her. The one with a wolf mask had silver hair going off to one side. He was sitting on a tree branch. The other wearing a cat mask was sitting in a wooden chair he had made himself. Despite there relaxed appearance they both were at the ready to jump into action at a moments notice.

Then it happened for almost anyone but the red head it wouldn't have meant anything. But she felt it the wind changed. She suppressed a shudder when the wind past. It worried her greatly. That the wind spoke of great change and of great sorrow, but most of all pain. Pain that was greater than any should endure. The fact that the water didn't say anything and all life seemed to leave it was far worse. It was like the water couldn't bring itself to tell her what it knew.

 _The storm grows surrounded by hate and seeks far more while the wise fire rages at the storms treatment, Fueling the storm while it can.-_ the breeze cried

 _The monster meets the demon and see it's own reflection as the demons is slain in it's place.-_ the wind whispered. Kushina turned around hear hair wiping around as she did so.- _A bond is formed that lasts a lifetime._

 _Darkness and blood surround the kit as the wolf hunts its prey coming closer to its goal._

 _As the light dances the guarding attacks its own charge. The growing storm attacks the guarding in defense of its skulk -_ the red headed Uzumaki gasp as the breeze seemed to charge at her _._

 _The maelstrom clashes with the crazed dessert winds charging at its own brother._

 _Flesh and bone grow as the light fades the fox eats its own flesh._

 _Ruins of old reflect the future or act as the foundation. The choose of the maelstrom led by what is learned with the light._

 _Embracing the reflection or rejection will spread. To ruin or salvation._

That left her scared; only in the old legends of her clan did an element refuse to even respond to an Uzumaki. Uzumaki Kushina was not one to scare easily.

That could only mean two things, one her child would most likely be known to the world. For he would be of the ones blessed by Inari himself. Two, he would lead a life a tough life filled with great pain and sorrow. At least equal to what the wind spoke. That is if she remembered her clan history right she thought to herself. History was never her strong point. She tried to tell herself that she was wrong and that it was ego telling her these things. No, she couldn't take the risk. She clearly heard the wind speak to her, even if it wasn't her main element she knows when an element was speaking and had learned to listen to them over the years.

Kushina turned around and lightly hugged her belly that was now easy for the two AMBU to see her very pregnant form and begin to walk. Seeing that she was upset the one in the wolf mask was quick to ask "You alright Kushina-sam err kaachan?" She looked irritated at the almost slip to the horrific title. Then she got a foxy grin.

Next thing the Wolf AMBU knew there was a shadow clone of the pregnant woman holding an orange covered book. The original then said, " I wouldn't slip up like that again if I were you Kakashi-kun." Before sending an orange and green flame at the book. Kakashi just sighed looks like he'd have to buy a new copy tomorrow. Kushina just smiled while thinking of the look on Kakashi's face when he gets home and found his book on his bed. Kushina then got soirees again. Now that she felt better after a good prank.

"Alright let's go see Minato, I got some news for him." she said. 'Though I hope most of it is just my overactive imagination.' Thought Kushina on the way back to the village. The two AMBU quickly followed her to the village.

….

"I see, is that all she said?" the Sandaime (3rd) asked the Yondaime (fourth).

The reigning Hokage nodded, "I don't know if I personal believe it. Neither is Kushina sure at this point. She was when she started telling me but.."

"By the time she was done she was starting to make excesses and coming up with other explanations. Pregnant brain, charka echoes caused by the difference of chakra between her and the baby, even the fox messing with her as the seal beginning to loosen." The Biwako Sarutobi stated dryly.

"Yes," Minato replayed "I won't even say anything normally. I don't buy anything like prophecy …. however, she pointed out that the prophecy the toad sage gave me came true."

"What was the prophecy Minato?" the Sandaime (3rd) inquired.

"I shall mate with a vixen to form a storm. The darkness shall be pushed back when I reign. My legacy shall be concealed by my fallen disciple. Then I shall know the truth on the eve of the rebirth of old."

Both advisers were in deep thought at that. The first part was self-explanatory one any who meet him could have told him that. it could be nothing more than as a hook. After all, he had only ever been interested in Kushina. Then the chosen name for his child was translated into maelstrom in the old tongue.

"You have ended root and effectively neutered Danzou. The old coot always did call himself the shinobi of darkness. Kakashi has been primarily responsible for keeping Kushina safe. From what Jiraiya-Kun's reports say the spy rings are ripe with counter information regarding a lost pregnancy and successful kidnapping. Even some of our own people speak doubts on the legitimacy of Kushina still being pregnant." The Sandaime's (3rd) wife said before scrunch her face in confusion "but what of the last line?"

"The horror of paperwork which I/Minato learned about three months before I/he took the hat." Both males responded as one, giving a shudder as they did so.

"You two don't know what real horrors are." The female adviser yelled before sighing heavily. "Be that as it may the best we can do is keep an eye out for anything. If we look for the signs and portents we will be jumping at every shadow and praying to every tea leaf. Log help us if that ever comes to pass"

"Still strengthen our security would not be unreasonable. The birth of not only a kage's child but of the heir to a legendary clan as while is only a couple weeks away. Kushina-chan being a Jinchuriki only adds creditability of heightening security as long as we are discreet about it." Hiruzen advised his wife and co-adviser nodding in agreement.

Minato just hoped that his advisers didn't find out what Kushina was up to right now.

….

The hot springs were a place of relaxation and renewal. Also, the first place that anyone who knows Jiraiya would look for him.

However, right now they would come up empty-handed. The Sannin and spymaster was currently putting all his skills to use. An old man hunched and weary from years of travail moved slowly to the back of the run-down bar. His eye's lighted up as he spotted his target.

The man was in fine clothing much to fine for a dive bar like this. A bar filled with overworked people and a few who were at the end of their days. Yet there was comfortableness to that was out of place. When he looked around one could see a hint of nostalgia in his eyes. As if he had worked his way up from such places. As if he was lamenting lost innocence that he long ago lost, sacrificed to reach his station, innocence he dearly missed.

Seeing the old man the vastly overweight well to do man got up excitedly. Before the weight of the past made them unsure of his actions, the old man had no such doubts.

Pride and relief clearly flooded the man for all to see there. Both men hugged doing their best not to shed tears.

Clearly, this was a meeting of father and son after years of separation. Perhaps even after an fight were the son left to go make his way in the world.

The bar stopped paying them any mind as the old man clasped his son on the back, and then ordered a couple of drinks.

Seeing as no one was paying them any mind. Jiraiya brook character. It was time he stopped using this identity anyways.

"I'm surprised Minato let you come here on your own."

The merchant's voice came out not as a man but an effeminate one he was very familiar with.

"He didn't but Kakashi-chan disagreed with his charter I picked for him. He is currently tied up in the bathroom."

The toad summoner sighed heavily "Kushina-chan if you start going into labor we need him to go get help."

The disguised redhead waved it off. "I'm not due for another month. Besides Naru-chan would never endanger a mission. If it makes you feel better Minato is coming to pick me up when were done."

Turning to the waiter "thank you young man" Kushina said in a gruff voice as she handed the man a large tip.

Once they were alone again Jiraiya said to Kushina in a deadpanned voice "you're having Minato come dressed as you wife and Kakashi was spouse to be your mistress wasn't he?"

"Yes, Minato is supposed to be shocked and angry when he catches us."

Seeing the look that Sannin was giving her Kushina quickly replayed "do you want the manuscript for your latest book with my corrections or not?"

"Fine, fine you win. I'm not letting the publisher use their own editors not after what they did to the tale of the guts ninja."

The red hot Habanero grinned as she pulled out a folder and handed it over the manuscript for the newest edition to the Icha Icha paradise series "Me and Minato still think your first book was better. It's not your fault that the public doesn't know genius when they read it."

Jiraiya quickly stuck the envelope away.

"So do you have a present picked out for Naru-chan yet?" the expecting mother asked.

Jiraiya had never been so glad that no one could see how pale he turned at that question.

 _Sacrifice, is something shinobi do all the time. The willingness to sacrifice for that, which is precious to us, is the shinobi's greatest strength. Though when I think of that night I can't help but wonder if we sacrificed too much that night just to survive._ _-Sarutobi, The Professor,_ _Hiruzen, The Sandaime Hokage_

 _-18 years till new calendar, approximately 18:00 hours Oct 9_

Minato the Yondaime (4th) Hokage looked through his records. His presser sat comfortably reading his teachers latest book. A light blush on the man's checks.

"You should relax my boy. You won't have that luxury soon enough. Biwako won't be inducing Kushina for a few more hours. Your need to be at the top of your game to help keep her seal in check, then repair it.

Trust me your want to be done by the time Biwako is done with checking your child over."

"That's why I'm looking through my notes on the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Divination Signs Seal Style)."Minato replayed.

Hiruzen put his book down after marking the page. "Why, do you expect any problems? Did Kushina have another vision?"

The Yondaime (4th) was quick to shake his head no. "I just find working on seals relaxing. Mito-sama used a Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (eight Divination Signs seal) variant when she sealed the Kyuubi into herself. While Kushina's seal keeps the bijuu contained better the Kyuubi's able to keep control of its chakra better.

We're hoping to combine the two for Kushina's eventual successor. If we get it right being able to support the seal would be the primary concern for a Kyuubi container."

The (3rd) neared his eyes slighted in concern "you are not thinking of weaponizing are Jinchuriki like the other villages are you?"

The look of horror on Minato's face was a clear answer, though he still made sure to replay. "No, if we get this right even a civilian could be the Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi with no real concern." The soon to be father sighed." However, they would still need to learn the basics of sealing and chakra control."

"So basically we would be limited to a clan-based civilian." The Sandaime (3rd) supplied and got a nod of confirmation.

"It did occur to us that this would mean that in all likely hood are grandchild would be able to access and perhaps master the Kyuubi's chakra easier.

I'm still hoping I can help lead the world to a more peaceful path as Hokage so that it won't be a concern."

The Sandaime (3rd) bowed his head in acknowledgment. In all likely hood, it would be one of Minato's grandchildren picked. Yet it was imposable to tell how much if any of the aspect of the Uzumaki's that allowed them to contain the Kyuubi would be passed on their child let alone their grandchildren. The Shodai's (1st) grandchild was a prime example only Tsunade survive of them all to reach adulthood yet not one showed the slightest hint of there Uzumaki heritage outside of Tsunade and her temper.

Add to it Minato was anomaly if there ever was one. As far as anyone could tell he was an orphan from a pure line of civilians with a back round of farmers and fishermen, making his genius status as a shinobi even more surprising. Increasing the chance of even Kushina's strong Uzumaki genes being diluted beyond usefulness

Still, no doubt further containers would be chosen from Minato and Kushina's lineage, the risk was too great to try another. Yet apparently both expecting parents were working to make it so such concerns were unnecessary.

Truly Hiruzen had chosen while when he picked his successor.

Hiruzen looked forward to the next month that he would be filing in for Minato. It would be a perfect opportunity for him to get a peek into the man's head and how he thinks. Hiruzen was brought out of his thoughts as Minato looked towards the window.

"I'll see you in a month old man, I just got summoned."

With a flash and excited smile, the Yondaime (4th) was gone leavening the mess on his desk behind.

…

 _Sometime just before Oct 10 at 0:00 hours_

Yellow slitted snake-like eyes stared into the darkness. The great wall the at protected the villages he grew up in, the one he was driven way from, was just past his vision lost to the darkness and trees. Of course, that was the downside to such a secretive hideout. It was hidden even from the ones who would aide it. To the man's right was a small hill natural camouflage hiding what it truly was only the lack of trees gave a hint of what it was.

The most secreted facility that the hidden leaf possessed, at least the most secret one that the twisted man know of. What mattered was that he figured it would be used for this night and he was right.

Existence bent and warped behind the Sannin clueless to the event. Then he bent to the side as a kunai flew past the area he had been.

"Where you correct on the location of the birth Orochimaru?" the man who had materialized asked. He was clad in a black cloak. His face was covered by a mask with one eye hole. The decorative mask caused one's eye to be drawn to the signal eye.

"Yessss," Orochimaru replayed a glee to his voice. "They are in there now. My counter seals were predictably removed." The snake Sannin tossed a small scroll to the masked man. "As is our deal there is the layout best I could conceive, Tobi…or is it, Madara.

No, the Uchiha rarely use the same name within three generations. Tobi, it is then. Unless there is another you wish to be called?"

To the masked man credit, he did not react.

Instead, both looked up at the moon as it slowly turned blood red.

"Time to get to work" Tobi whispered as he faded away.

Orochimaru grinned as he spotted a single hair, laying on the ground. As he picked it up the twisted scientist grinned.

…

Tobi hummed softly as he went through his work. A low yield explosion note with am added sound damping seal went off, just as he pulled out the heart to his opponent. The last thing the man saw was not his heart but his partners face being blown off.

He needed to kill every AMBU guard each one of them was the elite of the elites. Each with unique abilities that could help Minato or Kus….that woman. The failure of a Hokage would be hard enough to kill. But the man was predictable, straightforward. So straight forward that most Shinobi would trip themselves over looking for the hidden trap.

Tobi appeared in front of the next guards waving, grinning behind his mask. The AMBU guard flashed through hand signs with red Sharingan eyes, white hot fire flowing from his hands. Tobi vanished taking the white flames with him, only to appear behind the man just to leave again, leaving the caster of the jutsu to burn with his own flames alongside his partner.

Tobi could feel the beginning of sweat to from behind his mask, killing 48 AMBU while setting up silencing seals without getting caught wasn't easy. Doing so in an hour was a kage level task, equal to doing a day's worth of paperwork.

The man peered around the corner of the entrance to the center room. The masked assailant could just hear the midwife instructing that woman to give one last push.

Minato was giving his complete focuses on resealing the Kyuubi. Excellent he just needed to weight for the perfect opportunity.

…

Kushina struggled to move as her baby was in danger. Her body was weak a flash of agony flashed through her causing her to freeze.

The seal!

It was still weak!

Focusing her chakra Kushina did her best to reinforce the seal. Even as her husband desperately fought to get a hold of their baby. Her eyes shoot up as a spark of red chakra erupted from the seal only to fly into their assailant's hand. Kushina eyed the chakra storage seal as it closed up on the mask man's hand.

"Minato" the new mother cried out even as she was flashed away to the backup location. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as her newborn Naru-chan was laid down be side her, almost in a flash. With her husband's appearance and disappearance so quickly that their child's presence was the only sign of his passing.

The red haired relief was quickly replaced by pain echoed by a scream. Her own chakra fought against the jutsu being used on the seal sending endless waves of pain through her.

The Kyuubi was being summoned. An otherworldly roar and flood of killer intent accompanied the draw that the Uzumaki felt.

The woman's eyes shot up as her pain subsided. Turning so that she wrapped around her child to act as a shield against the horrors of her child's first experience. The song of battle song by a chorus of killer intent so strong that it made even the most battle hardened quiver in fear.

Wrapping her arms around her baby the new mother did her best to pour all her love she had into him. As much as her heart protested against it, she knows what kind of life her son would have. The kunoichi's mind rapidly coming to the only solution available. The only Minato could choose to save the village and their child.

Kushina stilled as something caught her attention at the end of her senses. Reaching out with them the Uzumaki smirked as her expanded senses found what she was looking for. Sometimes the universe was nice and provide just what you were looking for. In her case an outlet.

"I know your there Danzou."

The shadows in the corner wavered as it reviled the village elder just as chakra chains shot out of her body. Pierce a dozen spots in the room barely missing the elder twice.

The village elder cursed as half the root forces he brought were already dead.

"That was unwise Jinchuriki. I would have let your offspring stay with you if you came quietly."

"Leave scum before I finish what I started." The Habanero replayed as she moved to shield her child.

The man rushed forward his drawn sword positioned to attack as his surviving pawns rushed forward to support him. He already know that they wouldn't last this encountered. It would be worth it if he got his new tool.

…

"Damn it where the hell is Danzou! I need a wind user up here now!" Hiruzen screamed as he flashed through hand signs.

On either side of him, his teammates had already gone through their own set of hand signs. All there constrain going into the funneling of a barrier to help strengthen attack jutsu and minimizing the spread of the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra.

Firing off the largest pinpoint combination jutsu he could. The Hokage sighed as it hit his target causing the Kyuubi to flinch from it as if he was hit by a bee sting.

"Get the Aburame to start transferring chakra to the barrier shinobi! There should be enough of the Kyuubi's chakra in the air for there Kikaichu (destruction bugs) to take it from the air just before the barrier. Have them take chakra from the dead if they have to!"

"Where are the bloody Uchiha" Homura Mitokado growled out.

"Doing their job" the Sandaime (3rd) Hokage barked out. He could see teams of Uchiha police running past the weak barrier used to try and contain the demon. Pairs of Hyuga's were everywhere assisting in search and rescue or reinforcing the barriers.

The village was so ill-equipped for a fight like this. Over half, there forces couldn't do anything more than throw kunai or help get people out of the way. Hiruzen breath caught as two of the Kyuubi's tails breached the village wall. If they counted on their path they flatten half the village.

Five piercing drills erupted from the tree tops coming to one large one. The drill erupted in flames as it connected with the further back tail, driving it away from the village. Hiruzen ideally wondered how many of the Inuzuka members just died to save the village.

It didn't matter though there was still one tail moving steadily forwards. A sigh of relief escaped everyone as three large figures grew just before the village proper each of them had large charka wings growing out of their back. Wings that were shredding being so close to the Kyuubi.

They had done it though the Kyuubi's tail lazily swung back.

The Sandaime (3rd) Hokage breath caught as he turned his focuses back to the Kyuubi's muzzle. There was a large black orb growing in front of it.

A bijuu bomb.

They were dead.

Blasts of nearly every element could be seen desperately being fired off at the attacking bijuu. No doubt some were giving the last of their chakra to do so. Only to unknowingly to add to the growing ball of death. The unknowing fools were just feeding the attack. Hiruzen didn't even have time to offer an apology to his predecessors as it was fired off. Only to be seen to explode in the distance.

"Minato" he wasn't dead. Turning to his teammates "Focus on evacuation and reinforcement of the bunkers." The Hokage ordered to his old teammates.

He then turned to the rest of the gathered shinobi "I want any AMBU who are journeyman level in sealing or adopt in barriers with me. Send a medical team as soon as able. I'm going to try and assist are Hokage."

With that, the Sandaime (3rd) departed faster than any there could follow. As the aged Hokage moved he felt about a dozen parsers behind him. He'd stop only when he had clue what they needed to do.

The man's stomach was caught in his thought as he glimpsed the formation of golden chains. They were quickly surrounding the Kyuubi forming a barrier at the same time to keep everyone out. The man once hailed as a god of shinobi stopped just shy of a barrier he had never seen pierced. Powerless to do anything as he watched his successor and the man's wife defeat what he the entire village failed to more than scratch.

* * *

 **A/N- here is my latest chapter, first real one. im looking for a beta. this is my first story i ever tried writing. however this is most likely the 100th rewrite of the story. so you can expect some of canon to be ignored. add to things my computer died so updates on all my story's are going to take some more time as im having to use my fathers which is so old a lot of programs are no longer compatible with it. as always please review.**


End file.
